Breathe
by XMelvdsX
Summary: Kate and Jack were best friends in high school and both had a crush on each other but the different worlds they came from made them keep their crush for themself. 15 years later they meet again both having someone else.Are they meant for each other or not
1. reunion

_Kate and Jack were best buddies in high-school who secretly had a crush at each other but__ different university-choices made them lost contact., 15 years later they meet again and discover they both aren't available. Are they meant to be together or does faith has other plans for them ?_

Kate smiled as she felt her husband's hands around her waist.

"Seriously Tom, I'm going to be late."

Tom flipped her and made her stand with her back against the bathroom sink.

Kissing her. "Do they mind ?"

"Yes, they do." She said letting her hand go over his cheek, "and you need to shave."

She released herself from him and went to the bed room looking into her closet.

Fifteen years ago when Kate left high school she planned to change the world, to do something with her life in order to help other people.

Since she didn't had the right grades to study medicine like Jack did she had decided to become a social worker.

Kate smiled when she thought back on Jack, he had been her first crush and she had never told him.

Course she didn't, Jack came from a doctors-family and she … she came from a trailer-park with divorced parents and a drunk step-father.

She had to take a job as a waitress in order to pay for her studies while all of the other kids from her year went to house-parties.

When you looked at the both of them you should be wondered that they ever became friends, Jack was the quarterback who all the girls wanted and she … she was the girl in the back of the class chewing her hair as she watched all those rich chicks flirt with her friend.

Tom entered the room as well and smiled at her, "You're dreaming again."

"I'm not dreaming, I'm deciding what to wear."

"Well, what do you have to do today ?"

"The McKenzie's had a fight again, Miranda is in the hospital and I have to speak to the doctor to see how bad she's hurt, than I have to speak to Miranda and than I have to speak to Joe. And afterwards, I have a lot of paper-work to do."

"So you'll be home late ?"

"Yeah, I will."

"I think you should wear the black outfit, it really makes you look sexy."

Kate smiled and pulled on the outfit taking of, on her way to work she stopped at star bucks.

She grabbed her cell phone and dialled the number of the hospital.

"Hello you're talking to Katherine Brennan, I'm working at the case of Mrs. McKenzie and I wondered if I could talk to Dr. Shephard… Yes, I understand that he's busy, he's a doctor after all but this will only take 5 minutes … No, it has to be today … I understand he has a job and he's busy and all but I have a job as well and you might be in the illusion that a doctor is a unholy, untouchable artefact but … ok, thank you."

She laid down the phone and smiled at the waitress. "Could you make that a takeaway ? I have to go."

The waitress smiled and Kate left a tip behind before she left the shop and walked to the hospital.

"Hi, I'm having an appointment with Dr. Shephard."

"Mrs. Miller ?"

"No, Katherine Brennan."

The woman behind the reception wasn't in a hurry and Kate wondered what she would do if she would stood here bleeding.

"Oh yeah, _the social worker._ You can go to his office, he will be there in a second."

Kate didn't like the way she used the word social worker but went to his office waiting there.

Apparently dr. Shephard wasn't to attached to the people in his life. Accept for the picture of a blond woman they're wasn't anything in his desk that could tell anything about him accept that he liked the work of Andy Warhol.

She went to sit down on a chair and waited for the good doc to come in, it probably wouldn't take that long but one of the nurses had to bring two cups of coffee when Dr. Shephard finally decided that he would spend a few minutes of his time to her.

"Kate ?"

"Jack !"

The two old friends got up and hugged each other.

"Are you married or something ? Katherine Brennan."

"Yeah, and you ?"

"I'm engaged, I'm getting married in five months."

"Does you're mother thinks she's a good match or not ?"

Jack laughed, apparently Kate had remembered the way his mother used to control his life.

"Yeah, she thinks she's a very good match, she introduced us to each other."

Kate showed a smile on her face and Jack couldn't help but smelt.

She still had the same innocence and natural beauty as she had back in high school but the suit she was wearing was way to serious.

"We really need to talk sometimes."

Kate smiled. "Yeah, we should."

"How 'bout lunch, tomorrow noon ?"

"Sounds great. But right now I would like to talk about mrs. Mc Kenzie."

At the same moment someone knocked on the door and a woman entered the room.

Although age had gotten her Kate could still recognize her as Jack's mother.

"Kate ? What are you doing here ?"

"She's working on a case considering one of my patients."

Kate looked at the floor in front of her, one thing that hasn't changed, the fact that he would always answer the questions his mother had meant for her.

"So you're a cop ?"

"No, I'm a social worker."

Kate answered making another change.

"Well, that's another proof that kids always get inspired in their child hood. One gets inspired by his father and another one gets inspired by the woman that visited her parents the most."

Kate didn't answered to that one, this was probably something that would never change, the fact that Jack's mother hated her and they're was no way she would be able to change that.

_So what do you think of it ?_

_Should I continue writing this ?_


	2. Jealousy

"You know Jack, maybe I should wait in the hallway, you can deliver me the file and I'll work my way trough it."

"Don't you need a doctor's opinion ?"

"You have a laptop right ? You can send me your opinion to my e-mail address, I'll leave it at the reception. Nice meeting you again mrs. Shephard."

"Nice seeing you to miss Austen."

"Mrs. Brennan."

She said as she walked out of the office.

"What the hell was she doing here ? You're getting married in five months ! I don't want her to ruin all of that ."

"And why would she ruin anything by asking me some information about a patient of mine ?"

"Cause every time you see her you want to throw every thing overboard to be with her. Even a good university."

Jack went to sit down behind his desk and nodded. "In case you haven't heard she's Mrs. Brennan now."

Jack's mother nodded.

"And Sarah will be Mrs. Shephard in five months ?"

"Well of course she will. If you'll excuse me now, I still have work to do, including writing that rapport for Kate."

Jack's mother left the office but Jack didn't start his rapport.

Instead he looked at the empty office where a few minutes ago one of those scenes that he had to see a lot in his childhood .

His mother telling Kate right in her face that she wasn't good enough for 'her' Jack.

He opened his laptop and started to write but found out he had trouble writing her new name.

Who was this Brennan actually and was he even good enough for her ? For all he knew he could be some truck driver that was never at home.

Jack pictured him in his mind as a younger Wayne but figured out that he probably wasn't like that.

Kate had looked healthy and happy.

Not like the shy Kate he knew back than, this was a grown-up woman who got passed all of the lousy things that happened to her and managed to get herself above them.

She would never be able to do this if she didn't had someone who supported her, especially when she would see a lot of couples like her own parents back in Iowa.

---

Kate was smiling when she came home and looked at the spaghetti on the table.

"That smells delicious."

She said as she kissed her husband.

"Made with love."

Kate smiled and placed her briefcase in the sofa followed by her jacket.

"So how's the book going ?"

"I finished another chapter."

"Can I read it ?"

"Spaghetti first ! So how was your day anyway ?"

Kate went to sit down and thought quickly how she was going to tell him about the awkward meeting with Jack in his office.

"Ok, the doc had let me wait an hour and than had five minutes for me, Miranda told me her husband was drunk and Joe told me he wasn't drunk but that he had caught Miranda kissing another guy."

"Doctors," He said nodding.

"Yeah, doctors."

"Glad I never turned out to be that way."

Kate smiled, Tom had dropped out of medical school cause he didn't thought the job suited him. Instead he had decided to become a writer.

He always said that the happiness from that was more worth than the money he lost in his monthly pay cheque.

Kate never said it out loud but in her opinion happiness couldn't pay for the bills.

"I'm going to see Claire tomorrow evening."

"Great ! Cause I'm meeting Kevin in the bar."

That night Kate couldn't sleep in Tom's arms figuring out how strange this day has been.


	3. morning delight

_Thanks for the reviews every one._

_Ok, here's the third chapter._

The next morning Kate entered her small office and went to check her e-mail.

She found two e-mails from a certain Jack.ShephardSebastian. and smiled opening them.

One was the report he had written for her which she printed and added to the file and another one was a short message which said "Harold's place, 12 o'clock.".

She smiled knowing that he meant the lunch she had agreed to.

She looked at the screen for a while and doubted wetter she should go or not.

Before she knew it she could get trapped into the same web she used to be trapped in back in high school with Jack's friends who lead by Jack's mother couldn't wait till she would disappear again back to wherever she came from.

Jack might not see it that way but Kate knew that she just wasn't good enough to be a part of his social group and …

She nodded and decided that one lunch couldn't do any harm.

She pressed the answer button and wrote that she would be there followed by a small smiley.

The next moment Claire entered the room. She was Kate's assistant and best friend.

"Someone is in a good mood today. Did Tom made you work over last night ?"

"No he didn't, how 'bout Charlie."

Claire laid some files on the desk and nodded. "He had some rehearsal-thing to do. Anyway, these are the files for the Mc Kenzie-case but there still missing a doctor's opinion here and."

Kate grabbed the printed e-mail and smiled.

"Yeah, I have that one right here."

"Well ok than, than I can send these to the court."

Kate looked up "The court ?"

"Mrs. Mc Kenzie has asked for a divorce."

"You got to be kidding me ?"

It wasn't that she didn't feel for Miranda but usually divorces meant a lot of work for her when it came to abuse.

She would probably make a whole report of the abuse the last few years and would have to got to the court herself as a witness.

"Wait till you do that. I'm going to talk to Miranda this after noon."

Claire nodded. "Just don't forget we have a deal for happy hour this evening."

"I won't."

---

Jack got up and went downstairs where Sarah was about to leave for work.

"Oh yeah, honey, I won't make it for this evening."

Jack looked up. "This evening ?"

"Dinner … I have a meeting with a few parents to talk about their children so …"

Jack nodded. "Don't worry about it."

"Ok, bye."

She left and Jack opened his laptop sending the report he had worked on and an hour and place for the lunch she had agreed to.

After that he grabbed himself a cup of coffee and went to work as well.

He started his morning round and entered Mrs. Mc Kenzie's room who was on the telephone with someone.

"No Mrs. Brennan … I'm going to stick to it…. Yes you can visit me this afternoon but it won't make a difference. Enough is enough. … yeah ok."

Jack smiled and looked at the woman. The fact that Kate might be here this afternoon as well made him happy in a certain way.

"So how are we feeling this afternoon ?"

"I'm feeling fine. I send in a request for a divorce. I'm finally going to be released from that dirty old terror."

Jack smiled and started to check her.

"Well, tomorrow morning you will be released from this hospital as well."

"That's wonderful."

Jack left the room and went to his office working for a few hours when finally the time was there to go to his appointment with Kate.

He went to the reception and smiled at Macy.

"If any one calls I'm in a restaurant having lunch. If Sarah or my mother calls I'm busy with a patient."

The woman understood the situation and smiled.

She didn't like Mrs. Shephard and the soon to be Mrs. Shephard.

They were the kind of women that married a doctor because he was a doctor. Not because he was a nice person.

The thirty years she worked in this hospital made her learn to recognize that kind of women instantly.

_Ok, next chapter they are going to have lunch and Kate will discover one of Tom's secrets._


	4. Hostage

"So I heard you're going to talk to Miranda this afternoon ?"

Kate smiled. "I just don't think it's a good idea to get divorced. She has no job and in cases like this one the judge will probably keep the father away from the children which means she would get in a lot more trouble."

Jack nodded. "In case you haven't read my opinion on this case but staying isn't an option either. It will kill her eventually. Actually it's almost an impossible case."

Kate took a nip from her glass of water and looked at Jack.

"That's why they invented social workers. To find a solution."

"I think I start to have more respect for them. Anyway how's your life anyway … accept for the fact that you're a social worker."

Kate smiled. "Very good actually, I have a great marriage, great family in-law and some wonderful friends but I do miss the friendship we used to share."

She didn't knew why she said the last part, she wished she hadn't but it just slipped out of her mouth.

Jack didn't seem to take it that serious. "Yeah, me to actually. Made some great friends at Harvard but I think you're the first one that actually learned me how to make fun. Like the time we went to Laura's house and packed it with toilet paper."

Kate started to laugh and could still remember it very clearly.

"Your parent's were so mad at you. You weren't allowed to see me for a week wasn't ?"

"Actually I wasn't allowed to see you ever again but I only followed that order for a week."

"So tell me something more about soon to be mrs. Shephard. Is she fun ?"

Jack looked at his plate and waited a while before he answered to her question.

"Well, she's more of a serious woman like my mother. She's a teacher but …"

"… she's planning to quit the job as soon as she carries your family name."

Jack nodded and looked into her worried eyes. "Do you love her or are you just following your mothers wishes ?"

He went to sit straight and looked outside of the window before he looked at her again.

"Well of course there is love, otherwise I would never do it."

Kate didn't believe him but she didn't asked any further.

"So how's Brennan ?"

"His name's Tom and yes, he's a great guy. He's a writer, he has four books on the market and his busy writing his fifth as we speak."

"A writer ? You ? Last thing I remember you hated reading."

"I don't hate reading. I'm just more of an active type."

"And you feel comfortable being married to a man that probably never turns of his laptop ?"

Kate nodded. "I see where you're going with this and yes … I love him and no … he turns of his laptop every time I come home."

At the same time Kate's and Jack's pagers went both of.

"Miranda." Kate mumbled as they both asked for the bills and paid it before they went towards the hospital.

----

"What happened ?"

"I don't know, he just walked into the room and closed the door behind him. An brown-haired man who says he's her husband. He says he's going to shoot every one that enters the room."

Kate looked at Jack. "Is she still staying in room 815 ?"

Jack nodded. "Until tomorrow morning. Why ?"

But before he could get an answer to that she had already taken the stairs.

"Call the cops !" She had yelled.

She stood still in front of room 815 and knocked on the door.

"Joe ? It's me …Katherine Brennan."

"Listen Mrs. Brennan. I really appreciate what you already did for us but right now you can't help us any more."

"I can … ok ? I can. You just have to let me in."

She heard Miranda scream and squired.

This wasn't a part of her job but she couldn't let Joe do to Miranda what Wayne did to her mother.

"I know your type … You can be a great help but you work for the government."

"I'm not here because of them. I'm here because of your children."

"My children are fine Mrs. Brennan."

Kate placed her hands on her front head and noticed a few people gathering around the corner.

She knew they were cops.

"They won't be if you proceed with this Joe. I know … my 'father' did the same thing to my mother."

"Well you turned out to be just fine ."

"That can be a part of an illusion Joe."

She heard a silence inside of the room and hoped that he was thinking what to do.

"She's going to take my children away … they're everything to me … I never hurt them."

"I know you didn't. And Miranda knows this to … Look, if you can just come out of the room and discuss this in a descent way you might not lose your children but right now that's exactly what's going to happen if you proceed with this."

She heard something move and the door opened … Joe came out and handed her a gun he was holding.

One of the cops came from behind the corner but Kate raised her hand before he could arrest Joe.

"It's ok … he's hasn't harmed any one. I'm taking this case."

She came downstairs again and Jack smiled.

"That was pretty amazing."

He said as he hugged her.

For a second Kate didn't want him to let go of her but she knew it was a friendly hug and that it would only last three seconds.

"Pretty scary I'd say. Anyway, I have to go. I need to ask some questions to Joe."

---

"The judge is planning on taking you of the Mc Kenzie-case. He says you're way to emotional involved and Joe still had taken his wife hostage."

Kate looked at the glass in front of her but didn't answered. She just wanted to drink, get drunk and forget about the whole day.

"Nice bar any way. Where did you find it ?"

Claire smiled. "Well I hated the fact that I was a Friday-night local at one bar so I decided it might be fun to try a new bar every week."

Kate started to smile again. "I'm going to the restrooms, I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't do anything I wouldn't do if you weren't here."

Claire raised her glass. "You got it."

On her way to the restrooms she had to pass a kissing couple that was blocking half of the small hallway to the restrooms.

"Watch it !" The man yelled at one point.

In usual situations Kate would apologize or yell something about other places they could use to kiss but this time was different.

This time it was Tom she caught kissing another woman.

_Ok, I know this chapter is pretty long and I left a nice cliff-hanger._

_So what did you guys think about it ?_


	5. Divorce

Kate was sitting on her bed and looked at the empty closet that used to hold Tom's clothes.

She had asked him for an explanation and all he could say was that he fell in love with another woman and that he couldn't help it.

She had asked him to make a choice and he had decided to choose for the other woman.

Her marriage was over, an hour ago he had packed his suitcases and left their apartment.

She didn't even get a sorry or something, all he said was that she could keep the apartment and the furniture.

All he needed was his personal stuff.

Kate started to cry and cradled her head in her hands.

She loved Tom and she still did.

She wished she had never entered that bar, she wished she had never found out about Tom's affaire.

Everything accept for the fact that he didn't love her.

The phone sounded but Kate wasn't planning on taking it.

When she heard the answering machine she wished she had.

_-This is the automatic answering machine of Tom Brennan and_

_-The wonderful Katherine Austen-Brennan_

_-We are not here for the moment._

_-But we'll call you back._

_-If you leave a message of course._

"Kate ? It's Jack. I need you to come to the hospital as soon as you hear this. It's Miranda."

Kate looked at the answering machine and grabbed her coat knowing that work might do her some good.

Miranda had heard that her husband was arrested and refused any medication or to sign the release forms.

Kate managed to talk with her and could convince her to think on her own health right now.

Outside the hallway Jack came holding two cups of coffee.

"You ok ? You don't look so well."

"How do you mean ?"

"Well I'm sorry if this breaks your female pride but you look like you have a hangover."

Kate took the cup of coffee that Jack was holding and nodded.

"I don't have a hangover, I wish I have a hangover but I haven't."

"Ok, shoot !"

"Last night I caught Tom kissing another woman. He told me he's in love with her and asked for a divorce."

She started to cry and Jack held her in his arms trying to cheer her up.

"That stupid bastard !"

"Jack Shephard !"

Kate and Jack both looked up as they saw Jack's mother walking towards them.

"Is this the way you decide to act around other women when you're married ?"

"Mother …"

"No !"

"Mrs. Shephard ?"

"Shut up you little whore. You're as bad as your mother who …"

Kate looked at her.

"My mother has been divorced and remarried. If that's something that makes someone a whore than that's ok. At least the rest of the world population doesn't see her like that than"

She looked at Jack.

"I got to go."

"Kate."

"No, it's better that way."

She left and Jack looked at his mother.

"Was that really necessary ?"

"You should've seen the way you were holding her, if Sarah had seen it."

Jack nodded.

"Her husband has left her for another woman. She can use a friend you know."


	6. A game of rejection

Two weeks later Kate entered her apartment and dropped a few bags from the grocery store on the table before she walked toward the answering machine.

"_You have t__wo new messages."_

Kate took an apple and settled herself in the sofa.

"_Message number 1: Hey Kate, it's Tom. I heard you've changed our message. Anyway, we need to talk about the divorce."_

Kate nodded and placed her head against the sofa.

"_Message number 2: __The independent Katherine Austen? That has got to help you to gain some respect as a social worker. Anyway it's Jack here. I still have some tickets for the game for tomorrow and I don't seem to find anyone to join me so I'm getting pretty desperate that no one actually likes me. Call me back, … It's the red socks."_

Kate got up and grabbed the phone.

"Jack here."

"Hey loser, it's the independent Katherine Austen here."

She heard some laughter on the other side of the phone and smiled.

"So you got my message didn't you."

"Yeah, it's pretty sad actually. You really have no friends ? Al alone on this cruel world ?"

"Well I wouldn't say it that way. So ? Care to join me or not ?"

"Red socks ? Are you kidding me ? Of course I'm coming."

"Great ! I'll pick you up tomorrow evening at six ok ?"

"Ok. I'll be ready."

---

Kate was almost ready for the game when she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Hey, you're early."

Jack entered the apartment and smiled.

"Yeah, I thought I'd leave early cause traffic towards here can be murder sometimes."

"Tell me about it."

"But things were calm this time. Nice Apartment."

"Thanks. Want something to drink ?"

"Yeah that would be nice."

Kate gave him something to drink and went to the bathroom.

Four hour later they were sitting in a bar.

The Red Socks had won and there was some party going on.

"What does Sarah think about the fact that you're going to the game with another woman anyway ?"

"She's fine with it. She knows you're just a friend."

Kate smiled and looked at him.

"Care for a good old fashioned Mississippi ?"

Jack looked at Kate. "What ? It's not like your mother is waiting for you at home isn't she ?"

They ordered two Mississippi's and held a little game to see who would be the first one to finish it.

At three o'clock they decided that it was time to go home.

"I'm drunk." Kate said smiling.

"No you're not. And I know it."

"Yeah ? And how would you know it ?"

"Cause… I'm a doctor."

"No kidding."

They both started to laugh and Kate almost felt to the ground if Jack hadn't grabbed her in time.

"Told you I was drunk." She said with the same childish smile she hadn't lost since high school.

The next moment she felt Jack's lips on hers but pulled away.

"Jack what are you doing ?"

"Kissing you."

Kate let go of him and nodded.

"You can't. You're getting married. You only saw me for two weeks again and …"

Kate felt Jack's lips on hers again and answered the kiss this time but after a while she broke it again.

"Jack, you can't do this. You have to go home. Sarah's waiting for you. You can't think clear now but in the morning you really are going to regret this."

Jack looked at her and smiled before he took a cab.

"See you."

"See you." She answered quietly as the cab took of.

She knew she had done the right thing but it didn't feel like the right thing.

She got in a cab as well.

"This is not an evening on which a red socks-fan should be crying."

"Yeah well." She said.


	7. Insults and bad news

"Need an aspirin ?"

Kate looked up when Claire entered the office.

"Hey, I'm not judging you. After what Tom did to you, you deserve to have a hangover."

Kate smiled. "I went to the game last night with an old friend."

"Interesting, tell me more."

Kate opened her mouth but got interrupted by her phone.

"Sorry …"

Claire smiled as she left the office.

"Mrs. Brennan ?"

Kate turned her face into a painful expression, she hoped this divorce would be over soon and she would become miss Austen again.

"Yes Conny, what's the matter."

"There's a Mrs. Shephard at the reception. She needs to talk to you and it's urgent."

Kate felt her heart skip and remained quiet for a while.

"Mrs. Brennan ?"

There you had it again.

"Yes, you can send her over."

Kate folded her hands in front of her mouth and wondered if she knew about the kiss.

How could she knew that any way ?

Mrs. Shephard or Caroline entered her office and closed the door behind her.

"You went out with Jack ?"

"If you're asking me about the game last night than yes."

"How dare you ?"

Kate looked up, she had an hangover, was going to divorce soon, had kissed her best friend so the last thing she could use right now was an old, rich woman who thought she was better than every one that was going to teach her about her friendship with her son.

And in such a rude way !

"How do I dare what ? You may not notice it but I'm not in high school any more, you can't tell me that you're worried about your son's grades. So what are you still fearing about the friendship between me and Jack ?"

Caroline went to sit down without asking and looked at Kate.

"Look, Katherine, we both know that you're not a stupid woman. Yeah you are not the most brilliant student but you do know everything you need to know about men and there's not a single hair on my head that thinks that that divorce of you was decided a few days after you saw Jack again. You knew that weeks before that. You don't have any children so I guess you both will go your separated ways and that means a pay check less each month. So you started to think … which guy that I know is rich. And than you got it … Jack ! So you made that appointment and …"

"Wow !" Kate interrupted the whole insinuation of Caroline that almost started to sound as a chapter from one of the lousy detectives Tom wrote.

Caroline looked up as she went to stand and leaned against the cupboard holding her files.

"Who do you think you are ? What do you think I am ? I love Tom, and this divorce it's killing me ! But Tom cheated on me and I really hope his new love earns as much as I did cause he's a writer of 5$ worth books you find in those shops every one passes at the metro station. You know what he earned ? A 100$ a month. And I don't even know why I'm telling you this."

"Kate …"

"No ! You just insulted me in the worst way you could. I really don't want to hear anything more from you. I'm friends with Jack and I don't want anything more."

Caroline stood up and went to the door but she stopped and turned to Kate who still leaned against the cupboard.

"You really have changed. Smarter now. The old Kate would've hit me."

"Well the new one has learned that violence is the worst answer in every situation."

"I'm sorry. I just don't want him to end up like my brother did. He had married a woman with the same plan I just unfolded. She had the same background as you did."

Kate smiled. "Not every girl with my background is the same. Some use it as an example. Other learn it as a what-not-to-do-guide."

Caroline nodded and left and Kate took one of the aspirins Claire has brought before she wanted to continue to work on the file she had lying in front of her but the phone interrupted her once more.

"Katherine Brennan." Damn it ! She thought. Now she's saying it herself.

"Katie ? Please don't hang up the phone. It's Wayne."

Kate's eyes widened and she had to focus real hard so she would not lay down the phone.

"What the hell would you want from me ?"

He sounded differently. Kate wondered if this was how he sound when he was sober.

"It's your mother. She had fainted a few nights ago in the restaurant and they had brought her to a hospital near by. She didn't want to call you until she got some results.

Kate … she has cancer. And it's serious."

Kate remained quiet for a few minutes.

"I'll arrange some things here and I'm coming to Iowa."

"She would like that."

Kate thought it was weird that Wayne would beat her so many times and still act so worried about her mother.

It always dropped her of her guard.

"Wayne … I'm doing this for her ... Not for you."

_Ok, so Kate's going to Iowa for a pretty long time but of course Jack will be there to for some reason but he is not going to leave Sarah before the final preparations of his wedding._

_I know that sounds cruel for Sarah but you got to look it from a realistic side._

_Jack loves Sarah otherwise he wouldn't marry her and Kate doesn't want to interrupt that._

_But don't worry, the fact that he doesn't leaves Sarah doesn't mean there won't be some cute Jate. _


	8. Iowa

Kate entered the hospital and went to the reception.

"I'm looking for a patient named Diane Austen ? I had a phone call that she was in this hospital."

The woman checked on her computer and smiled. "She's in room 108." She looked up and smiled. "Oh my god ! Little Katie !"

"Shannon ?"

They both hugged each other. "Oh, I'm so sorry that you have to return in a situation like this one."

"Yeah, me to."

"So how are you ? Despite your mother's situation. I mean you and Jack are the only one that managed to get away from this place. Do you still have contact with him ?"

"For the past four weeks I have."

"Well you go see your mother. I saw Wayne leaving the hospital ten minutes before you entered it so you'll have some time alone with her."

Kate smiled and went towards her mother's room.

"Mom ?"

"Katie ? Oh my God ! I thought you wouldn't come."

Kate placed the flowers she had bought in an empty vase that was standing there and smiled.

"Don't act silly mom. Of course I've come. You're my mother."

She went to sit down on a chair and grabbed her mother's hand trying hard not to cry.

"So … what do the doctors say ?"

"They say that in two months it will be all over."

Kate looked up. "Wayne told me that it was pretty serious."

Diane looked at her young daughter. She knew Kate had understood the message very clearly but that she was just in denial.

She didn't want to believe that she was going to die in two months.

She wanted her to tell that in two months she'd be cured.

"Katie, please don't act that way. Just accept it, it will make it a lot easier for the both of us."

Kate's eyes started to fill with tears.

"There's still so much I want to tell you. God mom, I haven't seen you for eight years. You can't… you can't die. You won't !"

Kate's mother smiled again.

"Yes I will ! So you better start with your catching up cause time's ticking. You didn't contacted me for all those years cause you thought that there would be a lot of years to come in which you could and in which you could contact me but life doesn't go that way. We were both lucky that none of us had a car accident or died unexpectedly for any possible reason. So just let us enjoy these two months ok ? Like mother and daughter."

Kate squeezed in her mother's hand. "Like mother and daughter."

"So let's get started. How's your love-life going ?"

Kate laughed while she wiped away a few tears with the back of her hand.

"God mom ! Now you really picked out the right subject. Got some time ?"

"Well two months. Is that enough for you ?"

Jack entered Kate's building and knocked on the door but a young blond woman opened it instead.

"I'm sorry, I thought that Katherine Brennan would be living here."

"She does but she's in Iowa. Something happened with her mother."

"Diane ?"

Claire smiled and let the man enter the room.

"So I take you're Jack ?"

Jack nodded and looked at Claire.

"What's wrong with Diane ?"

"She has cancer and according to the phone call she got it was pretty serious so she just left in a rush. And now I'm here to lock up the apartment for a while."

Jack nodded. "Did she said anything about calling ?"

"She did. She knew you would probably try to contact her so she is going to call as soon as she know something more and settled down."

Jack nodded and thought about Diane. He remembered her as a very sweet woman and hoped that it wasn't to serious.

"Wow ! You really got yourself in trouble didn't you ?"

Kate laughed.

"So you're going to divorce, kissed Jack who's about to get married in five months to a girl named Sarah and you got yourself the torn of the evil mrs. Shephard all over again."

Kate smiled. "So how's your love life ?"

"Well Wayne bettered his life. He went to this AA-meeting four years ago and he has been sober ever since. Hasn't beaten me as well in all this time. It has been wonderful."

Kate started to cry again as she rubbed the back of her mother's hand with her fingers.

"I'm glad for you. I'm glad that at least you had a few years with the man you love that actually shows you he loves you as well."

"He always loved me Kate. It's the alcohol inside of him that used to beat me."

Kate looked at her mother.

Her situation would probably get a lot worse so she knew that to talk like this, she wouldn't have two months.

Maybe a few weeks.

_Ok, so no Jate in this chapter I know and accept for a phone call there won't be some Jate in the next one but you don't have to worry :p_

_So now it's time you hit that little review-button and say what you thought about this new chapter._


	9. old memories and new memories

Kate stood in the hallway next to Wayne as one of the nurses was inside taking care of Diane.

"Thank you for coming. I know you didn't do it for me but still … thank you."

Kate smiled at Wayne. "You're welcome. She told me you bettered your life."

"Yeah, I did. But that doesn't mean I can repair the damage I caused."

"She loves you, she will forget all those years. She has lived the last four years knowing that you actually love her."

Wayne nodded. "I pulled you away from her. I used to beat her and she let it happen and you ran away cause you couldn't understand that. She might not have any real consequences from those years but I did took her eight years she could've spend with her daughter."

Kate looked up, Wayne had actually changed and she knew he did this for her mother.

There was no use to remain in the past. If her mother could forgive him than so could she.

"I managed to build up a great life. A life that I couldn't have in Iowa and yes … we've lost eight years but we have the chance to catch up with each other. You shouldn't blame yourself for that."

"I had black outs, when I did what I did. I could only remember it a few times so I thought … it doesn't happen that much. Maybe once every two months. That is a lot to but you always came to me telling me that hit happened every single night and I believe that now… I regret it to. I just wished that I could turn back the years and make your childhood and your mother's life better."

Kate smiled. "My childhood wasn't that bad."

It was a lie but right now she just felt so sorry for this man.

She had hated him all her life and right now she saw him as a complete new man.

"I have to call Jack. I promised him that."

"Still in contact with Jack."

Kate smiled. "We've lost contact when we were 18 remember but we met again a couple of weeks ago."

Wayne smiled. "You do that."

Kate walked out of the hospital and grabbed her cell phone.

"Kate ? How's every thing ? I heard from Claire."

"It's not good. The doctor's still give her two months."

"God Kate. I'm so, so sorry."

Kate smiled trying not to cry over the phone cause she knew she would worry Jack than.

"Yeah, me to."

"You're planning to stay there so long ?"

"I haven't seen her in eight years and now we have two months to catch up so yes. I'm staying at their house."

"With Wayne ? Alone."

"He's changed. He has been sober for the past four years so I guess I'll live."

"You sure about that ?"

"Yes."

"Alright, you take care. If I'm able to I'll guess I'm coming to Iowa as well for a week. I knew Diane as well."

"You're mother is going to be really happy with that thought."

"Yeah… she probably will…."

There fell a silence and both of them didn't know what to say.

"You just take care ok ?"

Kate nodded and smiled. "I will. Bye Jack. Call me if you can make it. You can stay with us than."

When she went back inside the hallway was empty and she thought the nurse had left.

Two weeks later Kate was sitting in the living room and looked around as she let old memories pas trough her head.

She got up and went to her old bed room where she moved her bed and got something out of a hole in the wall before she moved it back.

She looked at the little box and smiled. She couldn't open it without Jack.

He would be here this evening so.

She moved the bed again and placed it back.

In an hour the visiting hours of the hospital would start and she decided to get ready.

At nine o'clock Jack arrived and looked at Kate.

"You ok ?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I checked something this morning. Our little time capsule is still at his old spot."

Jack smiled. "We're not allowed to open that one until we're 40."

"Oh come on Jack! How many chances are there that on the age of 40 the both of us are going to come to Iowa to open it."

Jack looked at her. She probably just looked for something to set her mind of things.

"Ok than."

They went upstairs and got the little box from behind the bed again looking in it.

Inside there were a few medal Kate had won with the school's athletic team, a few small toys and pictures and a small cassette.

"Katherine Austen and Jack Shephard. 1987."

Jack smiled and Kate placed it in her old stereo.

"_Stop tickling me Kate !"_

"_Sorry ! I'm just so exited."_

"_I just started the tape recorder."_

"_Oh. Ok. Hey older Kate and older Jack. I'm younger Kate here."_

Kate looked a bit embarrassed and Jack laughed.

"_Yeah, that's great younger Kate. Anyway, this is our __addition to our time capsule here in December 1987. Hey … give me that back."_

"_Why are you putting this picture in it. It's the only one we have of it."_

"_It's not like we lose it or something. When you and I are 40 we take this out of the wall and we'll have it again."_

"_And what if they break down the house by than ?"_

"_They won't."_

"_And what if we're not together ?"_

"_We will be. Friends for ever remember ?"_

"_Friends forever. Oh and older Kate, don't you ever, ever forget that your childhood dream is to help people. I just hope you don't turned out to be such a cold bitch like Jack's mom."_

"_Hey !"_

"_I'm just telling the truth Jack."_

"_Yeah, you're probably right. I think we've said enough by now."_

"_Yeah, I think we did."_

"_Bye older Kate."_

"_You're weird."_

"_I'm not. Just say it."_

"_Ok, bye-older-Jack. Happy now ?"_

"_You said it in such a weird tone."_

"_I'm going to stop the recording now."_

Kate smiled and took one of the pictures out of the box.

It was the picture she had mentioned on the recording.

A little Kate stood laughing next to Jack who was a head bigger than her.

They both were wearing school uniforms and stood in front of Jack's house.

"You were so serious back than."

She looked at him and smiled.

"You still are actually."

"And you're still weird."

They looked at each other and their lips touched again but only for two seconds.

"No Jack ! You're going to get married."

Jack looked at Kate.

"You said I would regret it in the morning but I didn't. I regretted the fact that it didn't lasted. And you want it to. Otherwise you wouldn't let it happen."

"I have other things on my mind right now."

Jack nodded. He understood this but at least they had to talk about it sometime.

Before he would get married.

_Ok, so this is probably the longest chapter I wrote so far._

_I couldn't help to put some Jate in it at the end and I thought it would be cool to put the time capsule from the show in it._

_It might be weird but the scene in which Kate and Tom listen to the tape is one of my favourite scenes._

_Maybe that's just cause you can actually hear that Kate already wants to run from a very young age._

_Ok, so it's time to review :D_


	10. confessions of love

Kate opened the door and smiled at Jack.

Her hair was all messy and she looked exhausted.

"I heard you came back yesterday so I thought I'd bring you some coffee."

Kate let him in and went to sit down.

"Like what you've done with the place."

Three months had passed since Kate and Jack had kissed on her old bed in Iowa.

Her mother had died two weeks later than the doctors had given her and was buried a week afterwards but Kate had waited another week to return to New York.

"I just returned this night and I had a lot of luggage. I didn't really feel like cleaning up."

"How 'bout we do that together. I came to ask you something anyway."

"Which is what ?"

"Sarah asked me to invite you this evening."

Kate looked up. "I'd love that. Want some coffee ? I just made some."

Jack nodded and Kate got up towards the kitchen.

It took them a whole morning to empty the suitcases.

Kate had already done all the laundry in Iowa before she returned.

"What you took your whole closet with you or not ?"

"No, I mean … It's just that I didn't know how long I would be gone."

"Are you alright ?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that the past three months have been really weird."

Jack nodded and went to sit next to her.

"I understand. I mean, your mother died, you became close with Wayne of all people, …"

Kate smiled and looked at Jack. "You kissed me."

"Is that weird to you ?"

"A bit. I mean you are my friend. Who's getting married soon."

Jack smiled and kissed her again, he was pleased that she didn't pushed him away this time but answered the kiss willingly.

When they broke apart they looked at each other.

"Why do you have to try over and over again Jack ?"

"Cause I want to. I know I'm getting married don't give me the whole preach about that I know it but it's just that every time I lay eyes on you I want to kiss you."

This time it was Kate who kissed him and the kiss turned into something more as they spend their afternoon together.

"God Jack! What did we do ?"

Jack looked at Kate and pulled his t-shirt back on.

"At least answer me. I'm going to meet your fiancée this evening while I had sex with you this afternoon. I mean … I'm not the kind of girl that does these kinds of things."

Jack went to sit down and hugged her.

"It happened."

Kate smiled at him and took his hand.

"Why ?"

"I don't know, I guess we both wanted it."

Kate smiled. "You know I used to have a crush on you back in high school."

"Me to."

Jack said smiling and kissed her again.

"So what happens now ?"

"I don't know." Jack answered. "It's not like I have any experience with … cheating."

He spoke out the last word like it left a weird taste in his mouth and it probably did.

"Well we can't let your mother find out about this."

Jack gave her a kiss on her cheek and smiled.

"We'll see what we'll do next."


	11. Guilt and Lies but no regrets

_Ok, one of my friends already guessed it but this story is based on the song lips of an angel by Hinder._

_I wrote the chapter in which Sarah will find out about Kate and Jack but there will be a lot of Jex and Jangst before we come to that part but it will be worth it in the end._

"So Kate to which university did you go ?"

Kate looked at Sarah and smiled. "State university Iowa."

Sarah smiled. "Well I'm from Yale and Jack's from Harvard. Strange difference actually but I think we're a perfect match don't you think Jack."

Jack looked up, his thoughts clearly weren't with the conversation and Kate knew where he was thinking of.

"Oh euhm… yeah, I think so."

"Oh honey, where were you thinking of ?"

"Work." Jack answered.

"Is it about the surgery this afternoon."

Kate who was sipping on her glass of wine had to control herself not to spit things out.

"You still did some surgery this afternoon ? Tell me all about it Jack."

"Well it wasn't a big deal. Just this kid who was hit by a car. He just has to stay the night."

Kate nodded. "One night, lucky for him. But I guess the memory of getting hit by a car will remain for the rest of his life."

Jack looked up.

He knew she had misunderstood the message completely.

Dinner continued and Sarah talked about every subject you could possibly talk and at the end of the evening Jack proposed if Kate needed a ride home.

Better than taking an expensive cab.

Luckily for him she understood the hidden message in this one correctly and knew he wanted to talk.

"I didn't meant that we would only last one night. I just looked for an alibi."

Kate nodded. "So you want to continue this without telling Sarah ? What do you think I am Jack ?"

They stopped in front of her house and Jack looked at her.

"I love you. But I love her as well. I just need time to think."

"Make it quick."

She said as she kissed him.

She got out of the car and looked as he drove of.

For some reason she pictured her own grave stone.

_Katherine Austen 1974- ?, official fiancé-thief._

She went back inside and grabbed herself a cup of coffee.

"So I see you're moving on as well."

"Tom ! God damned you scared me. How did you get in here ?"

"I used my key for the very last time. I'm here to sign the divorce papers."

Kate looked at the papers he handed her.

"Can I read them first ?"

Tom nodded. "Everything's inside. You get the house, your car and the furniture + you can keep your own money. I just need my stuff and my money."

Kate smiled. "Sounds pretty fair. How are you and …"

"Rachel."

"How are you and Rachel anyway ?"

"We're fine, she's pregnant."

"That's wonderful !"

"So how are you and mystery-guy doing ?"

"He's engaged… to somebody else."

Tom looked at her.

"Hey, it's ok. He just has to think who he will pick. We only got together this afternoon so."

Tom smiled but she knew he didn't meant it.

"Kate, I left you. Just don't get in any trouble because of that."

"I won't Tom. I won't let him play with me."


	12. Jack's child and Kate's guilt

Kate placed her books in her locker and looked around.

Jack was standing an end away from her talking to a few girls who possibly would stand a great chance to become the prom queen of their year.

Finally he had managed to get rid of them and walked towards her, placing his books in the locker next to hers.

"So, what do you think of them ?"

Kate looked at the girls from a distant and nodded. "Nah, to fake."

"Well I need to find someone for the prom." He said thoughtfully.

"Why don't you go with me ?" Kate asked without blushing making Jack look up surprised.

"Since when is it the girl's task to invite a guy to the prom."

"Hey, it's 1992 for a reason."

Jack laughed. "Well ok than. Kate, would you like to go to the prom with me ?"

"Seriously ? Oh yes !"

"You're crazy. You know that ? One crazy chick."

"Oh I know it honey."

They both went outside to sit on the grass and enjoyed their lunch.

"Do you have you results back from that math-test ?"

Kate looked at Jack. "Why do you ask ?"

"Curiosity."

Kate grabbed her bag pack opened it and got a paper out of it giving it to Jack.

The smile she still had a few seconds ago was gone.

"I thought you had studied ?"

"I did, it's just that it was a rough night that evening and …"

"Wayne." Jack mumbled and Kate nodded.

"Kate …"

"Jack ! You don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine. Told you. Can we just change the subject now ?"

Jack smiled at his friend and nodded. "You coming to the game on Saturday ?"

"Do I ever miss them ?"

"No you don't, ever."

----

Kate smiled when she thought back of her time in high school.

She had problems, that was a fact but she was happy with Jack and that was all that mattered.

But today she wasn't happy, today he was the reason that she was unhappy.

She and Jack had been having an affair for the past month and a half and the wedding would be there in two weeks.

She felt like she was losing him, and if that wasn't bad enough Sarah had asked her to be her maid of honour.

Jack wouldn't be able to leave Sarah in these final days and she would have to see Jack marry another woman.

The Jack she loved.

Oh, and she was standing in her bathroom alongside with Claire taking a pregnancy test.

"How could I be so stupid ?"

"Are you going to tell him ?"

"He's getting married in two weeks. I'm not telling him. Right now I just feel used."

Claire smiled. "It's time."

They looked at the pregnancy test and Kate started to cry. She was pregnant.

"Kate, I'm just a friend with a really lousy love life but you have to tell him."

"I'm not going to."

"Why not ?"

Kate leaned against the sink and stared at the ceiling.

"I asked him to choose before the wedding between me and Sarah not between Sarah and his kid."

Claire hugged her friend.

She knew she wouldn't be able to convince Kate to tell Jack and not make this mistake.

Kate was thinking back at high school.

If someone told her back than she would carry Jack's child one day she would laugh in his or her face.

_Ok, I know I made a little jump in time but I thought I'd move on to the wedding or at least the final preparations._

_I know it might sound stupid from Kate but she feels guilty against Sarah and the fact that Jack hasn't picked yet makes her feel used._

_Monday school will be there again and I can't update as much than as I do now but I will write some things down._


	13. Big mistake, wrong solution

Kate left the bath room and closed the door behind her.

Claire followed her. "I'm leaving."

"Wow, what do you mean ? Leaving what ? Jack ?"

Kate didn't answer to that one. Instead she took a suitcase from underneath her bed and opened the doors of her closet.

"Leaving New York ! Kate ! No !"

Kate looked up. "I can't be at this wedding ceremony. What kind of marriage would it be if the maid of honour was pregnant of the groom ?"

"The ones that don't work out and that's why you have to tell him. Before it is to late !"

"It already is to late. Remember my best friend's wedding ? She left him. She let him marry the other girl."

Claire grabbed Kate's wrist so she would stop throwing all kinds of clothes in the suitcase.

"Yes, that's true but as far as I remember Julia Roberts wasn't pregnant. And you are !"

Kate looked up. "I'm scared, I'm scared of leaving, scared of the fact that I'm pregnant, but most of all I'm scared of the fact that someone outside you, Tom, Jack and me will find out about the fact that we had this little thing so if you are my friend. You help me pack and you prevent my biggest fear to become reality.

"I used to have this grumpy old teacher for religion. I forgot her name but she told me that true friendships are the ones in which the friend stops her other friend from making a mistake."

"Telling Sarah is a mistake as well. Unless you find a real nice way to tell her. I already figured out this one. …_Hey Sarah! Thank you so much for this opportunity. You trusted me to become your maid of honour. Guess how I rewarded that trust. I slept with your fiancé and now I'm pregnant of his baby. Oh don't thank me. I know your grateful I mean…Now you have your very own stepchild."_

Claire looked at her. "You know what ? I'll help you pack cause if you go to Sarah like that I think you might not survive that."

"Thanks,"

"At one condition."

Kate looked up. "What ?"

"You don't leave unless you give me a accurate plan."

"I'm going to stay at Iowa until the wedding is done and than I'm going to reorganise my life in a way that I don't have to get in contact with Jack any more."

"Are you going to stay with Wayne ?"

Kate nodded. "Ok, let's get you packed. Anything I can get you ?"

"I want you to get me the pink bag underneath the sink in the bath room. The flashy one, not the one with the puppy on it."

"What's in the one with the puppy ?"

"Protection."

Claire stood still for a moment before she started to laugh.

"You keep your condoms in your bath room ? No wonder you get pregnant."

Kate looked up and Claire stopped laughing.

"Bad joke. I'll get the flashy one."

Claire waved when she saw Kate leaving.

She had promised not to tell any one who didn't knew about her relationship with Jack why she was really leaving.

But Tom knew about the relationship and hadn't made that promise.

She really, really loved Kate but she knew she wasn't able to convince her to tell Jack.

Instead she played the game and she would get Jack to Iowa.

If there was one thing in her plan Claire hadn't foreseen than it was the fact that Tom was in Texas to publicise the new book he had written.

He wouldn't get back till the day before the wedding.

_So how was that ?_

_Like it ?_

_Tell me what you thought about it._


	14. Not the kind of wedding you hope for

Claire knocked on the door and Tom opened, she could tell from his eyes that she woke him but she didn't care.

"Claire ? What's going on ?"

"How fast can you prepare yourself to go to a wedding ?"

Tom looked at her. "What ?"

"You know the guy Kate's been dating ?"

"The engaged one ? You want to go to his wedding ? So he left her didn't he ? He broke her heart."

"No, she left him and the last one you can prevent. Kate's pregnant but she doesn't want Jack to know so she left to Iowa. I promised her not to tell Jack and I'm Kate's friend so I keep my promise but you never made such a promise so if you don't want her to make the mistake she's about to make you go to Jack and you tell him the truth."

"What ? You want me to barge into a wedding ceremony of people I have never met?"

"You know Kate."

Tom looked at Claire. "Of course I know Kate, I've been married to her for seven years."

"Well the man that's going to get married is the father of Kate's child and he's going to get married in three hours so if you get dressed you don't have to barge into someone else's wedding ceremony."

Tom looked at Claire. "If Kate doesn't want Jack to know than that's her own choice."

"But she loves the man, she's just scared of Sarah… You left her for someone else ! If you didn't do that she wouldn't have gotten into this problem in the first place !"

Tom looked at Claire who looked at her feet.

"I'm sorry that was rude. But please, just go to the wedding and tell him the truth. That's all I'm asking."

For as long as he knew Claire she had always been the kind of girl who had the best solutions to every problem so she probably was right but it didn't seem right to ignore Kate's wishes just like that.

For all he knew Kate didn't want Jack anything to do with her child.

"I'll get ready."

"Hurry !"

Tom invited Claire in and got into his bed room waking Rachel to tell her he was going to help one of his friends out of trouble so she better called her mother cause now she was eight months pregnant he didn't like the idea of Rachel being alone.

He would tell Jack or whatever the guy's name was, if it was the wrong thing to do Kate would be in Iowa so he had nothing to fear.

---

Jack was getting into his wedding suit.

Kate was in Iowa cause something had happened to Wayne and he didn't buy it for a second but he guessed that she was hurt and he could understand that.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Jack turned around, his best man Larry entered the room.

"There's this guy here. He wants to talk to you. Says his name is Tom and that it's important."

"Let him in."

Tom entered the room and looked at Jack.

"So I take it you're Jack."

"So I take it you're the Tom Kate was married to."

Tom nodded and looked at Jack. For a second he wanted to go away but he knew Claire was waiting for him in the hallway.

"I hate to be the one who has to tell you this but still. Kate's in Iowa."

Jack nodded. "I know, Wayne had an accident."

Tom smiled. "If that's what she told you she lied. Wayne didn't had an accident. You and Kate had an accident."

"What do you mean."

"The morning of the day she left she took a pregnancy test. I don't have to tell you that that one turned out to be positive."

Jack remained silent and hit the wall with his fist.

"Why didn't she tell me ?"

"According to Claire she felt guilty. She's planning to stay in Iowa with the baby."

"Well if that's the truth she doesn't want me into her child's life."

He turned around and looked at the mirror.

Every muscle in his body wanted to call of this marriage and go to Iowa but he knew he couldn't do that.

"What do you want me to do ?"

Tom looked at Jack. "Claire's the one who brought me over to tell you cause she had made this promise to Kate but that's where it stops on following her advice. I've been unfaithful as well and I picked the girl that I wasn't married to but that was cause she was the right on for me. I can't tell in your place who's the right girl and who isn't. Your getting married in twenty minutes. It took me fifteen minutes to figure it out."

---

Twenty-five minutes later Claire and Tom were sitting in the church watching how Jack and Sarah stood in front of the altar.

"What did you tell him ?"

"I told him that Kate was pregnant and than I told him that it was all his to decide who was the right one for him and who wasn't an obviously Kate's not the right one for him."

"Are you on Kate's side or not ?"

"Actually I'm on Jack's side. Look at Sarah. What did she do that doesn't give her the right to deserve Jack. What did she do to be cheated on the way Jack and Kate did ?"

Claire nodded and looked at the marriage that had just been started.

"…speak no or for ever hold his peace."

Claire had to clinch her teeth not to speak but to her surprise somebody else did.

"I do."

All eyes were focused on Jack.

"Sarah. You're a wonderful person and you didn't deserve this and I am so, so sorry but I have to go. I have to go to Iowa."

He looked at Tom and Claire.

"Where's your car."

"Outside."

Sarah hit Jack with the flowers she was holding and Jack looked at her.

"I really am sorry. We'll talk about this when I get back."

He followed Tom and Claire outside but got followed by his mother.

"Jack ! What the hell is this ? What will the people say ?"

"I don't care ! The woman I love is in Iowa and she's pregnant of my child. So right now I don't give a damn about my reputation at the local tea-room."

He got into the car where Claire and Tom were already waiting.

"There's no plane to Iowa today !"

"Than you just set me of at my house and I'll drive."

"No way ! We drive together. I'm not going to miss this spectacle."

Tom looked at Claire.

"Yeah, but I have a pregnant girlfriend at home who can have a baby every second now."

Jack looked at the both of them.

"I live two blocks from here. You just drive towards there and Claire and I use my car."

Tom smiled and drove towards Jack's house.

"You call me as soon as you spoke to her."

"Don't worry, I will."

_Ok, big chapter I know._

_So what do you think of it ? __I hope it wasn't to cruel for Sarah but I always wanted to do this._

_After all she left Jack in the show so I thought I'd give her a little payback._

_I'm trying to break my review record for each chapter so I hope I receive more than 5 reviews for this one so please, it only takes two seconds to review._


	15. A wedding proposal

"So you, the one who studied, goes of to New York. Gets married, gets a divorce and than ends up pregnant from her good old friend Jack who's getting married today."

Kate looked at her step brother. "Yeah, you can say I ended up worse than you. I mean, getting divorced and knocked up is a whole lot worse than being in jail for drug dealing. So tell me Sawyer. Why didn't you call to tell me you got released ?"

"I thought you didn't care."

"I don't but it would made me think twice before I go to Iowa."

Sawyer smiled. "Oh come on sis ! You didn't had a choice just like me."

"I am going to look for a job and pay rent. What are you going to do ? Live a few months from your father's pocket until the cops find out about your dirty business again ?"

At the same moment Wayne entered the kitchen. "Sawyer leave her alone. She's already in enough trouble as it is."

"Excuse me? You didn't heard what your step daughter said ?"

"The truth Sawyer. Now you've might not noticed it but the last six years things changed around here. So you get a normal job or you leave."

Kate smiled apologizing at Sawyer.

She had only lived with him for a month and had seen him twice outside of that since his mother had managed to get custody over him.

When Sawyer was 16 years old his mother had died and he went to live with them but a month later Kate had left the house to go to a university and in those three years she had gone 6 times to Iowa.

Two of those times Sawyer had been in jail for small crimes.

"What the hell am I supposed to do ?"

Wayne looked at Sawyer. "Ray from the garage is looking for a new guy to help him in the garage. If you want you can start tomorrow."

Sawyer left the kitchen and slammed with the door.

Kate tried her best not to laugh while she sipped from her cup of coffee.

"Should you be drinking that ? I mean, in your condition."

"The man I love married nine hours ago, just grant me one little sin ?"

"Well I'm glad you're not crying. Cause I'm not the kind of guy that can cheer up women."

Kate laughed again.

"I won't cry. Promised."

---

Three days later Kate was sitting outside.

Sawyer was working just like Wayne and she had noticed that Wayne had found someone to clean the house.

Suddenly a car stopped in front of the house and Claire got out followed by Jack who was still wearing his wedding suit.

"She told you didn't she ?"

Jack nodded. "Tom told me."

Kate looked at him. "You shouldn't have left Sarah. She doesn't deserve that."

Jack came towards Kate and kissed her.

"Might be but you don't deserve to be left alone in Iowa and I don't deserve to be left out of my child's life."

Kate's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry."

"So it's true ?"

" 'course it's true."

Jack kissed her and held her head in his both hands.

"I love you. I love you so much. I don't love Sarah. I just felt responsibility for her but Kate… the way you make me feel inside. It's just to crazy for words."

Kate smiled between her tears.

"I would've been ok with the 'I love you.'. I love you to."

They kissed each other and Jack suddenly looked at her in a more serious way.

"Marry me."

"Jack. You do realise you're still wearing the suit from your last wedding ?"

"Sarah and I never got married. You remember that little Vegas-chapel in town ? If you want we can marry this evening."

Kate's eyes widened but her smile didn't disappeared.

"I love you to Jack but are you sure ?"

"You're the mother of my child, you're the only woman I ever truly loved and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Every day you want to wait with that is a wasted day cause I want to make you mine as soon as possible."

Kate kissed him. "I'm already yours."


	16. Ending

"You know I always thought that my wedding would look different." Jack said smiling.

"That's cause the wedding that almost proceeded three days ago looked totally different."

Jack smiled at Kate who was wearing a summer dress she had packed and a toy crown Claire had bought on their way to the chapel.

Now they were all in the local bar celebrating the marriage. If there was one thing you could guarantee with Kate than it was the fact that nothing ever happened normal.

Soon the whole town had heard of the fact that Kate and Jack got back in town and in which circumstances, thanks to the invention of the phone.

Every one had gathered in the small bar and it made a cosy evening.

"Phone for Mr. and Mrs. Shephard !"

Jack grabbed Kate by the arm and they went to the bar taking over the phone from Lexie the owner of the bar.

"Jack. If you care about your young bride's life than you take her out of that place immediately. Your mother's in town and apparently some crazy boys had made a nice little decoration at the town entrance."

"Decoration ?"

"There's a cardboard plate at Joe's farm saying _welcome to Mainfield town. Population: 687 Party: every day. Today we celebrate the marriage of Jack and Kate Shephard._ Anyway your mother demanded to know where she could find these newly weds. She's on her way to the bar right now."

"Ok thanks. I'll keep her safe."

Jack smiled at Kate. "Follow me."

They left the bar and walked on the street until they went into a small alley.

Kate recognized it immediately.

"Mardi Grass festival 1990. I still have a small scare you know."

She showed him her dumb and Jack showed her his both laughing.

It was the first time they were allowed to drink and Kate and Jack went into this alley when suddenly they came to the idea to become blood brothers. Or bloodbrosis like Kate called it.

"And now we are here as man and wife." He said kissing her.

"So this is the first place you wanted to go ?"

"Nah, there are so many places I want to take you but my mother's in town on her way to the bar and according to Wayne she's not that happy."

Kate placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed her again, more passionate now.

"Well she has to accept it. Cause I'm not going anywhere."

---

"Ok, so do you know anything else we can put in this box ?" Kate asked Jack.

Her little brown hair was pulled into two braids and her little brown eyes twinkled to Jack.

"Is that small tape recorder here somewhere ?"

"Of course !" Kate said as she climbed of her bed and walked to her desk. "Why ? You're not putting it in there."

"Of course not. We'll make a recording and when we are forty years old and we open it we make a little documentary on how our life has been like until that point. You know. You introduce your family. I introduce mine and than we tell about all our little jokes we've done over the past years."

Kate looked at Jack. "That's 32 years from now. We make little jokes every day."

"Ok than. Our top ten of little jokes. Ok ?"

"Ok."

---

Kate and Jack both smiled into the camera.

"Ok, so both of us are now forty and we promised that we would make that little documentary. Things turned out a bit differently than we thought which makes the whole plan of filming both our families a bit difficult since we have the same family."

Kate looked at Jack. "You don't have to act so serious you know ?"

"How else would you say it ?"

Kate turned the camera towards her and smiled.

"Ok, so older Kate's not a cold bitch like you feared so you don't have to fear anything younger Kate. Jack and I are both married for twelve years now and we have a cute little daughter called Caitlin who's eleven now and the top-player of her soccer team. A cute little boy called Thomas who's eight and wants to become the first man on Pluto and another little girl called Judy who's six and loves to draw."

Jack turned the camera towards him.

"My turn now ! Ok, so my mother plays her part as the scary mother-in-law perfectly but at least she's starting to accept it. I'm not Kate's first husband that was Tom who's Caitlin's godfather and he has a twin called Jason and Flower. Yeah, Rachel is weirder than Kate."

Kate turned the camera towards her direction again.

"And now we're going to stop saying any more crap and I am going to spoil my husband."

_Ok, so this was it._

_I'm figuring out my next story but I hope you guys liked this one._

_I thought it would be perfect to end at their marriage and let them tell themselves what happens next._

_I thought that now all the problems are of the road a sequel would be rather boring._

_Guess that's how I like my Jate. _

_Fluffy with a lot of trouble._

_Any ideas or requests for a story would be nice as well._


End file.
